Delcatty
|} Delcatty (Japanese: エネコロロ Enekororo) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . Biology Delcatty is a quadruped, feline Pokémon with a mostly tan body. It has a pointed, whisker-like protrusion on each cheek. Its purple ears have three tufts of fur at the tips, and there is a purple ruff-like collar with pin-like extensions around its neck. It has slim legs with tiny, digitless paws. It also possesses a purple, flower-like tuft of hair on the end of its thin tail. Delcatty is happy most of the time and rarely gets involved in conflicts. When it is disturbed, it just moves to another area instead of fighting. It prefers to do as it pleases at its own pace, so its daily routine is random. It is popular among female Trainers, and used in competitions for its style and sublime fur. It is nocturnal and active at dusk. It lives in . It does not have a permanent nest, and instead finds comfortable spots to sleep. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Delcatty made its TV debut in A Date With Delcatty under the ownership of a named Georgio. Butch and Cassidy stole it from him, but with 's and 's help, he got it back. He then used it to Misty's Corsola and 's . In Delcatty Got Your Tongue, met and Abby, who has a Delcatty nicknamed "Johnny." Lila has a male Delcatty which she used in the Battle Round of the in Battling the Generation Gap!. He was seen defeating a and a before losing to 's in the finals. A Delcatty appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!. Minor appearances Delcatty's first appearance was in Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Delcatty appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Delcatty made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!. A Delcatty appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Delcatty appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. A Delcatty appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Delcatty appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Delcatty appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Guile from Mawile, 's Skitty, Kiki, evolved when it touched a on Steven Stone's belt. A Delcatty was used by during his Factory challenge. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s, they are used in competition for their style and fur.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 2, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 236}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Delcatty has the Ability . By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=301 |name2=Delcatty |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * As of Generation VI, Delcatty's yield (1 HP, 1 Speed) is unique. Origin Delcatty is based on a domestic cat. It also has hair style similar to a . Name origin Delcatty is a combination of ''delicate and catty. Enekororo is a combination of 狗尾草 enokorogusa ( ), 猫 neko ( ), and 心 kokoro (heart). In other languages , , and |fr=Delcatty|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Delcatty|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Enekoro|demeaning=Similar to Japanese name |it=Delcatty|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=델케티 Delcatty|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=優雅貓 / 优雅猫 Yōuyǎmāo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Graceful cat" }} Related articles *Kiki External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Enekoro fr:Delcatty it:Delcatty ja:エネコロロ pl:Delcatty zh:优雅猫